Sesame
Sesame Akane is the lead protagnist. Named for her small-size, she makes up for it with unusual strength. Sesame is a dutiful and vigilant young woman, who has embarked on a quest to help her homeland that has recently come under threat. Helpful to a fault, she rarely turns down anyone’s request when asked, though this too causes her problems as it often distracts from her main goals. Sesame is desperate to prove she is more then capable of doing all she sets out to and tries her best to keep a brave face in the wake of adversity. Personality Sesame is best described as small and fiesty, she is determined, vigiliant and stubborn. Despite having a firey temper with an unusual amount of strength - she is loyal and dutiful, never ignoring a cry for help. Unfortunately this tendancy causes her to find herself railing off her original ambitions, Sesame can also be calm and collected. She is the first to step up for her friends and defend someone who she feel needs her help. She often acts as the straight-man of the group, sometimes being one of the few characters with any common sense in a strange situation. She shows great leadership capabilities and isn't afraid to organize a group when needed. Relationships Kibbles: Sesame seems to have a good relationship with Kibbles, as Kibbles saved her life from the King Slime. Indebted Sesame decides to allow the Mage-In-Training to tag along. Sesame seems to listen to Kibbles even during times of distress, as seen when they group was introduced to Claire. Sesame often depends on Kibbles whenever her brashness gets in the way - as she has a better way with words than Sesame. Sesame also seems humbled by the fact Kibbles looks up to her as a great warrior. Claire: ''' Sesame and Claire did not get off to the best of starts. Having her face slammed by the teleporter pod Sesame enraged gets in an arguement with Claire. This results in Claire's pod being kicked away, the two often butt heads as Claire's foot-in-mouth disposition seems to ignite Sesame's temper. Despite the issues, Kibbles was able to get the two to enter a truce. Claire likes to tease Sesame , much to her dismay. Sesame and Claire's relationship started to improve as Sesame smoothed over the swindle-deal between her and Farron, promptly solving the issue before it escaldated further. Even though Sesame seems to get rather annoyed at Claire's antics, the two seem to be bonding in their own unique way. '''Farron: Sesame finds Farron as most do, a blunt businessman with questionable practices. She was swindled by him during their first encounter with a bad potion. Farron has a confrontation with Claire during their faulty transaction for the pistol, but Sesame steps in the fray and solves the issue by offering to pay him off. Sesame seems eager to prove her reliablity with Farron as he doesn't trust her at first, Farron finds her eagerness as naivity.